Kings Age Wiki
Welcome to the Kings Age Dot Com wiki, found at KingsAge.com. This site provides articles about the Gameforge game, Kings Age. This Wiki focuses specifically on kingsage.com, not the "dot org" version. If you must post regarding the "dot org" version of the game, please make sure that you mark your article correctly because there are differences between the two versions of the game. Kings Age is a browser-based game that requires no game client. Sign-up is free, but there are definitely ways to spend real-world money improving your game play. Kings Age is set in Medieval times (an "era in which swords cross and kings are crowned"), where players assume the role of the king of a fiefdom. Once they enroll in the game, they are given a small settlement with a few citizens that they can command, and the objective of the game is to grow the settlement into a prospering village. At the same time, other players are attempting to grow their settlements. Players can attack each other, steal resources, kill each other's troops, and eventually capture each other's settlements. The game is essentially a "real-time strategy war simulation" game with no real ability to "win" the game, thus like an MMORPG, players can keep going forever in a never-ending conflict with other players. The computer systems that host the game do not manifest "non-player characters," other than anonymous troops that will protect "Abandoned Settlements" (which can be raided for resources, or eventually taken over by a player). All hostile activities are the result of the actions of other players. The game is "turn based" in that the various actions taken by players, such as building or upgrading facilities within their settlement, training troops, transporting resources, sending troops to attack other settlements, and harvesting resources, are all activities that consume time and they are executed in a sequnetial manner. The events take place in real time, as other players are making their "moves." The world evolves constantly, 24 hours a day, and the actions of the players continuously alter the status of the world. The game is initially easy to play, however it quickly becomes complex in terms of the player having to address various strategic and tactical choices that, in some cases, will have long-standing impact to their status in the world. Poor or weak decisions can result in the player being "rimmed," wherein their last (or only) settlement is taken by an enemy, and the player is "reset" to a starting status, and is granted a new settlement on the outer perimeter ("the rim") of the evolving world. The documentation for the game, as provided by Game Forge, is notoriously weak (and perhaps intentionally so) as it does not explain many of the game dynamics that are crucial for successful play. This Wiki seeks, in part, to address that weakness. Parties interested in general information about game play should consult "The Complete Idiot's Guide to Playing Kings Age". This Wiki also hosts a Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) page. Feel free to post a question and we'll try to answer it. Category:Browse Category:Starting Guide Category:Banana